Cui ci sono dei mostri
by AdraC
Summary: ¿Puede ser amado un mortífago? Y lo que es aún más importante ¿puede un mortífago amar? El tortuoso camino que recorren a través del tiempo los personajes los lleva hacia algún lugar, pero ellos aún no saben donde van...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible en esta historia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo después de un tiempo con una nueva historia. Espero que sea un long fic, de unos 25/30 capítulos. Últimamente me ha estado rondando una historia por la cabeza y al ponerme a buscar para leer algo de ellos, no he encontrado nada. Rabastan Lestrange/Hermione Granger. Suena retorcido, lo sé, lo es. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

** Tengo que reconocer que quería hacer la historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione (que lo haré), pero no he podido evitar empezar con mi sexy Rab, haciendo dudoso alarde de sus aptitudes sociales jeje. No os digo más, os dejo leer... ¡DISFRUTAD!**

**PRÓLOGO**

Con un cuidado innecesario, sacó los gemelos de la caja de ébano que descansaba sobre su cómoda. Dos delicadas tallas de ébano sujetaban ahora los puños de su impoluta camisa de lino blanco, sus manos expertas anudaron el finísimo pañuelo a su cuello y cogió su levita con un fluido movimiento mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Desde allí arriba podía oír los movimientos furtivos y risas ahogadas de la prometida de su hermano en la planta inferior y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la columna.

Sangre nueva, habían pedido sus padres con voz autoritaria cuando le pidieron a Rodolphus que escogiese esposa. Sangre nueva y pura. Lo último se obviaba por evidente ¿Acaso había otra sangre para ellos? Y Bellatrix Black no decepcionaba. Bien sabía él que no… Bajó la escalera despacio, sin ganas de verla ni a ella ni a ningún otro, pero todos esperaban algo de él aquella noche. Pensó que daba igual que sus padres hubiesen elegido la mansión de veraneo en Normandía, la fiesta estaba atestada a partes iguales por la pura sangre inglesa y francesa, saturando el ambiente de rancio abolengo y provocándole náuseas.

Un espejo frente a la escalera le devolvió su imagen y se sintió asqueado. Abrochó su larga levita empeorando así el asunto y pareciéndose más que nunca a Robespierre, aquel maldito demonio que abolió la nobleza muggle en Francia, y creó una incomodidad general en la comunidad mágica. Por su culpa habían terminado en Inglaterra, como tantos...

- 'Que alguien me pase una peluca ¡por Merlín!' – pensó hastiado

En realidad, podría parecerse a cualquier francés de esa época, pero no tenía el ánimo para pensar en algo glorioso en aquellos momentos. Las miradas se habían dirigido todas a él, como impulsadas por un resorte y les regaló su mejor sonrisa. El circo acababa de comenzar. Después de todo no sabía porque despertaba tanta expectación un día que era de mi hermano y su prometida. Una fiesta de pedida, un tema de adultos, matrimonios, parejas… Ni era el primogénito, ni estaba prometido. Imposible comprenderlo.

- ¡Rabastan! – La voz de su madre, tan autoritaria como siempre se hizo oír por encima del jaleo.

La señora Lestrange, antes conocida como Beatrice Bughianesi alzó su mano enguantada en dirección a su hijo. Su collar de perlas rodeaba su esbelto cuello con dos vueltas y destacaba como las estrellas sobre la absoluta oscuridad de su vestido. Su madre tenía una elegancia que él había heredado. Un ramalazo de sangre mediterránea que cobraba fuerza en las facciones del joven Lestrange.

- Menos mal que has aparecido Rabastan – le confesó como si fuese su auténtico salvador. Se agarró con fuerza a su brazo - ¡Con toda esa gente preguntando por ti!

- No es mi fiesta – replicó con un bufido brusco y bajo que hizo enrojecer a su madre.

- ¡Ya está bien Rabastan! – lo reprendió la mujer – circula mi niño, _va bene_? _Chi la fa l'aspetti(1)._

Sonrió ante la vaga amenaza de su madre, pero sabía que no era dicha en vano. Le soltó el brazo y desapareció en una vorágine de sedas, sumiéndolo en la desesperación. Saludó a unos y a otros como ella le había pedido mientras se acercaba lenta pero inexorablemente a los ventanales que estaban abiertos como salida a los jardines traseros. Todo lo que a él le interesaba de aquella fiesta se estaba desarrollando en el amado laberinto de setos de su madre. Camino rápidamente hacia allí, atajando por el camino más corto. La voz de Lucius Malfoy se oía antes de estar cerca siquiera de verlos.

- No deberíamos dejar que los sangre sucia se comporten como iguales – arengó , como si los demás fuesen ganado – Los hijos de muggles son tan malos como sus progenitores y tan parecidos a nosotros como lo son los elfos domésticos ¿Alguno de vosotros simpatizaría con un elfo doméstico?

Ocultó aun por las sombras desconectó de las vacias palabras de Malfoy para concentrarse en la gente que se había reunido en la fuente. Los conoce a casi todos, pero sobre todo, conoce a Lucius Malfoy y lo que sus palabras y el mismo representan.

- Rabastan – Empieza a estar harto de oír su nombre, pero la mano helada de Bellatrix le acaricia el antebrazo y un escalofrío le recorre a pesar de su gruesa levita – Estabas aquí..

¿Había sido eso un suspiro de placer? Sin tiempo para pensarlo Bellatrix deslizó su mano en la de él y le arrastró al interior del círculo, seguidos de Rodolphus. Notar las manos de su hermano empujarles por detrás no le aporta seguridad alguna. La vieja guardia, como se hacen llamar, esta presente: Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson… La vieja guardia al completo. Bellatrix solía hablar de ellos en susurros despectivos.

Todos habían oído hablar de Voldemort, pero hacía años que nadie le había visto ni sabía nada de él. Exactamente, desde que dejó Hogwarts su pista parecía perderse hasta el día de hoy. Algunos como Jugson, habían ido a clase con él y un miedo reverencial parecía cosquillearle en la espalda cada vez que le nombraba, sus comentarios teñidos de un patético nerviosismo. Lucius Malfoy por el contrario, hacía suyas sus palabras, las escupía con su don de gentes y le importaba poco si seguían a Voldemort o a él, con tal de ser el centro de atención.

- Tenemos que estar preparados – decía ahora – Cuando él lo pida, la sangre limpia responderá, se alzará y acabaremos con esa horda de inmundicia. Inglaterra será solo el principio. Europa, Asia e incluso Ámerica…¡Acabaremos con todos ellos! Y entonces…

- ¡Los muggles no tendrán a nadie que les proteja! – vociferó Bellatrix clavando sus afiladas uñas en el antebrazo de su futuro cuñado. Se la notaba eufórica y Rabastan no pudo pasar por alto como la miró su hermano antes de intercambiar con el una mirada de suficiencia.

- Como si necesitásemos eliminar a los sangre sucia para divertirnos con ellos Bella – Rosier estaba algo apartado, con los brazos cruzados y una flor en la boca.

A su comentario siguió una carcajada general que hizo enrojecer a la mujer, cuya furia asesina brilló en sus ojos por un instante antes de que la reunión se disolviese. Se empezaron a formar grupos de gente, intercambiando opiniones o tratando de calibrar al oponente. Rabastan dejó que algunos de ellos lo saludaban como correspondía al anfitrión, ya que su hermano parecía haber desaparecido. No tardó demasiado en emprender retirada hacia el bastión que era su casa y la protección de su biblioteca privada. Dijese lo que dijese su madre, él había cumplido por hoy.

**oOo**

**1. **_El que la debe, la teme_

__**No me matéis. He tratado de hablar un poco de como llegaron a unirse a la Orden Tenebrosa. En los libros, Tom Riddle desaparece durante años en los que transforma su alma para luego volver como Lord Voldemort. Mientras tanto yo he dejado a Lucius encargado de comerle la sesera a las masas y conseguir aliados. Rodolphus pasa por el aro como favor a Bellatrix, ¿y Rabastan? ¿Que lo motiva a él para servir al señor Tenebroso? *redoble de tambores* En el próximo chapi Hermione... ¿Qué pensaís de la parejita? Y de la historia? ¿Puede un auténtico mortífago amar?**

**Para eso y más... Botoncito de abajo. dejarme reviews plis... necesito vuestra opinión de verdad. Saber si es una locura o le gusta a alguien. Un besito =***


End file.
